A multidepartmental, interdisciplinary approach to various aspects of thrombosis research. The Center is organized into sections as follows: Platelets, Fibrinolysis, Electron Microscopy, Microcirculation, Radiology, Radioisotopes, Pharmacology and Surgery, Coagulation #1 and Coagulation #2. Projects underway encompass the following areas: elucidation of the mechanisms underlying the pathogenesis of thrombosis; the development of pharmacological approaches for interfering with these mechanisms; improvements in diagnostic techniques for thrombo-embolic diseases; and an evaluation of new forms of therapy.